


Zjawisko

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [1]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Niewiele brakowało, a wpadliby na siebie na firmowym korytarzu.
Series: BrzyDrabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zjawisko

**Zjawisko.**

Niewiele brakowało, a wpadliby na siebie na firmowym korytarzu. Odruchowo otaksował jej zaokrągloną tu i ówdzie sylwetkę, zgrabne nogi oraz kształtny biust opakowane w idealnie dobraną kreację Pshemko. Zachwycił się. Wtedy dobiegł go jej głos — ciepły, melodyjny i dziwnie znajomy. _Ula…? Czy to możliwe? Jak ja, koneser kobiecych wdzięków, mogłem nie dostrzec jej nieprzeciętnej urody? Gdybym dało się cofnąć czas, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej. A teraz? Ona nawet na mnie nie spojrzy. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Poza tym jest jeszcze Marek. Nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić. Ukochana kumpla to rzecz święta_ , westchnął w duchu Sebastian.


End file.
